wotsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kiyonari
'''Kiyonari', full name Konoeda Kiyonari, is a samurai and a job broker for the Fujimori Clan. He is located inside the castle in Castle Amana, on the bottom of the stairs leading to the main building. Jobs 'Ghost Sightings in Amana!' Go to Guard Gate between 20h and 8h. There will be a girl in a purple dress hiding somewhere, kneeling and crying. There are 5 known places where she might spawn (image on the right): #Behind the large rock, north of the map. #Behind a shrine, among the bamboo sticks north of the bridge to the Dojo. #If you face the wall to the Dojo, she will be on your left, behind the well. #Behind the shrine close to the start of the ramp that has a view to the river. #When you walk up from the ramp that over looks the river into the main area, there is a wall directly in front of you. Walk up to that wall and somewhere to the left is the Ghost. When you start to get close you should be able hear her cry and see her speech bubbles. Once you find her, speak to her and she will accuse you of stealing her face right before she attacks you. If you want to catch her by surprise, you can also just attack her without talking to her. This fight can be quite tough because she will sometimes start bowing and absorb your health. Even if you attack and stop her from performing the apology animation, she will still absorb your health. Usually she only stops absorbing your health either when you get to 1HP or she has full health. It's recommended that you use blunt attacks to defeat her, otherwise when her health reaches 0 your HP will automatically be reduced to 1. Once defeated she will disappear and drop a straw doll. Return to Kiyonari for your reward. 'Samurai Punisher is Coming!' ''Thief Find the thief on the Road and hit him with blunt attacks until he is knocked out. He wears a pink and white kimono and is usually sitting down in one of 6 locations ''(image on the right). #Next to the suicidal man, sitting on the edge of the cliff looking towards the river #On the wooden platform above the suicidal man, looking towards the river. #On top of the rock on the way to the Fabled Merchant (Cross the bridge and take a right). #On the ruins (Cross the bridge and take a left). #On the small shrine just before the underpass. #On the east side of the map, on top of a large log at the side of the road leading to the passage to Castle Amana. The thief will try to run away, and even though he's slow, he might be hard to hit when running due to lack of lock on, so it's recommend that you do not speak to him before attacking him. Just attack when he's sitting, and you should be able to get a few hits in. When the combo ends or you miss he will probably fall on the ground. Keep hitting him and every time he gets up he should fall immediately. Once he is knocked out, return to Kiyonari '''for your reward. Ashigaru Sergeant Find the sergeant on the Road and hit him with blunt attacks until he is knocked out. He wears a Fujimori Uniform and can be found in one of 4 locations (image on the right). #After crossing the underpass, there is a sort of house with some boxes on it's left. Sitting behind the boxes is the sergeant. #Sitting on the boat. #Right behind and above the suicidal man, standing in a rock ledge. The ledge can be accessed by climbing up the ramp that is in front of the bridge. Eventually you should be able to climb on to the ledge and then you just need to walk back towards the sergeant. After he is knocked out, return to '''Kiyonari. 'Who's Who!' You will need to go to Omiki Town and find out which one of 3 suspects is the guilty one, and then knock him out. To find out which one it is, you need to listen to the clue that Kiyonari gives you and then hear what the suspects say. For example, sometimes the clue will be that the criminal loves cats. When this happens the guilty suspect will usually say things such as "Meow.", and "Where is my cat nip?" There is another case when the suspect will have a full stomach. In this case, the innocent suspects will usually say things such as "I'm hungry!" ''or "My stomach hurts!". When you think you know who it is, knock him out and then return to '''Kiyonari'. 'Eliminate them All!' Go to the road and defeat every one of the Ouka Clan and the outcasts fighting them. Return to Kiyonari 'Baby Abduction!' GuardGateKidnappers.png|Location of Kidnappers in Guard Gate OmikiTownKidnappers.png|Location of Kidnappers in Omiki Town KuchihagaharaKidnappers.png|Location of Kidnappers in Kuchihagahara The kidnappers usually spawn either at Omiki Town, Guard Gate or Kuchihagahara. Kiyonari will tell you which one it is, and it should also be marked on the world map. Once you find them (check maps to the right for exact location), you can talk to them and pay them the 1000 yen. Sometimes she will tell you were to search for the baby, which can take a long time. Other times, she will run away as soon as you pay and her friend will stay to fight you. If she escapes, the job is failed. A better way to go about it is to knock them out with blunt attacks as soon as you see them. One of them should drop the kidnapped baby or babies(it tends to be the one in a colorful dress, so go for her first to make sure she doesn't run). Once you have the baby feel free to kill the kidnappers for loot. If they don't drop any babies, just talk to them (when they are knocked out) and one should tell you which area to search for the baby or babies. Once you have the babies, return to Kiyonari for your reward. Special Job: "The Mighty Homeless God" To fight him and win his sword (Zannkimaru), you will need to complete jobs for him until he starts paying 600 yen per job*. Once that happens, trigger the Nobunaga event and then speak with him. He will give you a special job, go to Kuchihagahara at night and kill "The Mighty Homeless God". When you get there, talk to one of the Armored Samurai next to the tent and they will attack you. After killing them all, Kiyonari will show up. (If you want you can travel to another area and save before proceeding.) When you talk with him, he will say he can't keep keep such a dangerous man near Shuzen. After that he will reveal he used to be one of the "Three Shady Swords" of the former Sakurai Clan, but could not protect his lord and ended up killing him. Now he will protect Shuzen with his life. The player must now fight and kill Kiyonari; optionally they may collect his unique sword afterwards. *Warning: Completing jobs for other job brokers may decrease your relation with '''Kiyonari'(and vice-versa), making it harder to start earning 600 yen. (Has not been tested)'' Drops Weapon/s * Zannkimaru Parts * Items * Golden Egg Category:Job Brokers Category:Way of the Samurai 3 Category:NPCs (WOTS-3)